City of death
by thewalkingdead358
Summary: Kisa Everdeen at the age of 12 years old is living a normal life. but what if President Snow's Granddaughter Nicole becomes the new President will she be like him or worse? and Kisa has fallen for a dark, mysterious, and unknown person who is everyone's enemy what will happen to her makeshift life? will she be able to survive everything that's going on or just let it go?


Hi so this is my first story the chapters maybe a bit small but i hope u like it... (I don't Own ANYTHING!)

* * *

i stare out the window as people pass by. why are there so many people today? its packed just on this one street, like how many people actually live in District 12? I really don't understand. I jump off the stupid old brown couch. When i was little the foot resting stool would always pop up whenever i walked right pass it, and then i would trip and flip over. My Mom and Dad say its my brother when i try to tell them; but he's never there when i get hit. Haha, creepy right a haunted couch; My Grandma says it could be Haymitch because he will always be watching over her. He died just before i was born so i never got the chance to meet him, but my Grandparents both tells tons of stories about him so i don't mind. How my Grandpa described him was "An old drunken loveless man" but i know he misses Haymitch and so does my Grandma.

i run into the kitchen almost hitting my Dad in the back. instead i sidestep and hit the side of the table with my hip. "Ow!" i whisper in pain, but not loud enough for both my parents to hear "Mom" i say just to cover it up.

"What is it dear?" my Mom a beautiful person looks up from where she has her hands full of soap and bubbles in her hair and on her face. i giggle as my Dad tries to wipe them off. They really are a perfect match for each other. My dad has brown hair and Hazel eyes he's pretty broad shouldered and tanned skinned, he was from district 4 before moving here. And my Mom well she's perfect for any kind of Mom. She has blond hair like my Grandpa, green eyes, skinny, and she only looks about 25 when shes older.

"Why are there so many people here today?" i ask sitting down rubbing the side of my hip. my Dad kisses her cheek before leaving through the kitchen door and out the front. i watch as he strides his way through the people on the streets and towards the bakery.

"How do i put it," she walks over to the table and sits in the chair opposite of me. my Mom clears her throat and then speaks "Today is the day to celebrate for winning against the Capital, so everyone from each districts will gather here for the day to celebrate. we have to thank my parents, your grandparents for saving us from the Hunger Games" i look out the white kitchen wooded window again seeing the different dresses women wear and suits the men wear.

"So how many people will be piled up on the streets?" i ask smirking at the thought of thousands of people shuffling through swarms of bodies. reminds me of a book i once read, where the family had 10 people living in a one roomed house. i thought living with my older and younger brother was tough.

"Hundreds maybe" she replies then gets up and walks over to the sink finishing up the rest of lunches plates.

"Anyone from the Capital?" i already know the answer but i wanted to see if maybe they forgot about the whole thing.

"Probably not, they still haven't gotten over the guilt from what they did to us" I believe its more to the fact that they never thought it possible that we could out beat them again in a rebellion.

"Oh" is all a reply to. "Where's Tyler?" Tyler my older brother by two years was earlier sitting with Dad watching the Capital T.V and throwing a pillow at Damien my younger brother by one year. They both have blond hair like my Mom and green eyes, Tyler is the type who gets into tons of fights and very hard to get to know, but me and him have one of the best brother and sister relationships i really have ever known in district 12 he has short curly hair but normally wears a hat to cover the messiness. Damien's more of the quiet small type of person who's never shy around people he knows but as soon as its someone new he becomes really shy. Kind of like me. he has longish hair that could be put into one of the smallest ponytails but he likes it covering his ears and eyes. probably partly to due with the shyness.

"Still in the forest with Damien, would you mind getting them dear?" Mom asks wiping the bubbles off her hands and resting on the counter. she sighs deeply and stares straight in front. What's wrong with her? i don't get involve and instead head out our front door. I jump past people in the streets past my Dad's bakery, my Grandparents house, Callie's house who I've been best friends with since we were 5. and down the road that leads to the fence with the only hole. there just here now to keep out wild animals, but we can go out to hunt and after 50ish years people have finally been eating better and getting the protein to grow and stay alive.

"Tyler! Dame!" i yell as climbing over fallen down logs and trying to avoid the growing plants, Its really beautiful here. Tree's surrounding the area, birds sing, and animals scatter the ground looking for food. The forest is the only thing me and my brothers have in common, we all gather here to hunt or just waste the day away wandering and going on adventures. "Tyler! Dame! Are you guys here?" i yell louder checking each direction.

"BOO!" i jump swiveling around and hitting whoever yelled boo. "Ow!" the boys voice said, and i knew it wasn't Dam or Tyler. i back up in fighting pose as Tyler taught me, and looked at the boy. he stands up straight holding onto his stomach with a silly smirk on his face. "Nice hit for a girl"

"Who are you?" i say glaring at him. he laughs and takes a step backwards to lean against a willow tree.

"The names Cain Hawthorne" he says with a wink. "And you?"

"Creeper much" i say with anger. "Where you from? i know your not from District 12 so no lies!"

"That's an," he looks me in the eyes "Odd name, but i rather like it" my fists ball up as he snickers again. who the hell does he think he is! i glare at him and we just stand staring at each other for what felt like forever. is he gonna answer my question or is he too stupid to handle more then one question at a time?

"Kisa?" i turn to my right and find Tyler standing with his hunting bag and arrow. "What's going on?" he looks between me and the boy named Cain. "Do you know him?" Tyler is a very overprotected brother, and i can't even talk to a boy without him asking me a whole bunch of questions about the boy.

"So your not Creeper Much? I'm confused now" he says with a playful smile at the corners of his lips.

"No, he just appeared in front of me," i say taking a step towards him. and totally ignoring the boy named Cain. "And Mom wants you and Dame to come back" Tyler walks up to stand beside me and looks at Cain.

"So who are you, and what do you want with my sister?" i roll my eyes at my overprotected brother and then at Cain.

"Cain Hawthorne and i was just having a nice nap up in this here tree," he points up to where he's leaning against the bark. "When she came along yelling very loudly two names. thought I'd scare her, it worked" he looks at me again with a smirk and then winks. i sense Tyler's anger building up and took his arm starting to drag him away from this problem. "But i actually am looking for people by the names of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark"

"What do you want with them?" i say glaring at him once more. and standing where i was before.

"Nothing, just a warning"

"What do you mean by warning?" Tyler asks taking a step forward.

"No can do mister only i can talk to them" he fiddles with his fingers, folding and then unfolding.

"Were their grandchildren" i say before thinking. Tyler gives me a deep glare.

"Well then that changes things. best be warned that they are coming"

"Who's coming?" Tyler asks.

"That's all i can say well i better head off for another nap, tell that to your Grandparents was it," he glides over to me. "see you around sweetheart" a peck on the cheek and he's gone. i blush a bit as Tyler grinds his teeth together in frustration.

"That BASTARD!" Tyler yells stomping off while dragging me with him. i hear a faint laugh before nothing but silence.

"Don't worry Tyler, he's gone now" he gives me a dirty look and then wipes my cheek with his sleeve. "So where's Dame?"

"Back at the river" he says spitting through his clenched teeth. "If he'd done anything to you,"

"I know you wouldn't forgive him" i interrupt him once again, we've already been down this road.

"No! He's not from district 12, what if he's from the Capital? then what?" i know what he means. if people are coming here to spy on us then what? they could try and take over us again, and maybe return the Hunger Games. i shiver at the thought, pushing it aside i follow Tyler as he climbs a bunch of tall rocks to our secret hideout.

"What took Y'all so long?" Dame says holding onto his stomach because he's laughing so hard. Dame, cannot do a accent if it would safe his life. i laugh as dropping down beside him and taking a berry. Tyler stands still looking out at the opening probably still mad. "What up with him?" Dame asks throwing up a berry and catching it with his mouth.

"Mad" i mumble taking another handful. "Someone jumped out at me," he looks at me with a questionable look. "Someone from not around here" i say trying to explain better.

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy, his name was Cain something" Tyler looks over at us.

"Hawthorne," he says and then grabs a handful of berries and sits down next to me. "He was totally rude and very ugly" Dame snorts and juice starts running down the side of his nose.

"Gross Dame!" i squeak side jumping and squishing myself against Tyler. he wipes it off his sleeve and then tries to shove it in my face, i poke his side and he gasps and crumples to the ground.

"God Kisa, that's meh pressure point"

"I'm worried about that Hawthorne guy though," Tyler steps in. "He didn't look like a district person at all. he had a ring with some symbol printed on it" i give him my side look. "And what the hell was up with that warning thing?"

"What warning thing?" Dame asks

"You analyzed all that in the very few seconds you were there?" i say at the same time as Dame. then i placed my head on my hands and lean against a huge rock. "i was with him for minutes at least and didn't get anything weird about him, until you showed up and he said the warning. what could it had meant?"

"What warning?" again Dame asks glancing back and forth between the two of us.

"Something about there coming, but who is the question" i say.

"Oh"

"So you think he's from the Capital?" Tyler glances at me with a horrid expression.

"I think so" is all he says and then we go into silence. Dame lies down beside me curling next to my side and closing his eyes. Tyler just looks of into the distance. and all i can think about is the Hunger Games, what would happen if one of us had to go in? 23 others along with us. i wouldn't be able to kill anyone, I'm only 12 years old; i want to live longer, grow old, be in love with someone, have children, never have the nightmares my Grandma has once in awhile. what will happen to my Mom, will she become depressed? and Dad what's he gonna create on the cakes? sadness and sorrow fills me up as i stare into the open sky. i also bet Tyler and Dame are thinking the same things. my eyes close and i take deep breaths. i feel Tyler's hand rest on my head for a few minutes before lifting it. "You guys can sleep I'll stay awake" i just nod not sure what Dame did and curled up against Tyler's warm body. he puts his arm around my neck and holds me tight, as if any second i will be gone and out of his sight. i fall asleep after some time when finally my thoughts settle down from thinking about the Hunger Games.

* * *

There's a noise that wakes me up from my deep sleep. i look over to Dame and then Tyler who are both sleeping like babies. i laugh a little out loud at them curled up squishing me against them and snoring. No animal in there right mind would come near here. But there snoring i am used too, so what's this noise? it sounds like something huge and loud falling out of the sky, but why? is the world ending? i shove awake Tyler and Dame to ask them about the noise. this is Dame's reply "Maybe something from out of this world!" i laugh but Tyler has a serious expression.

"i don't think from that far away but maybe," he's puzzled in thought. "Something else" is what he comes up with. i just roll my eyes.

"that got us far" i say standing up and stretching. the noise becomes louder and i can feel some wind that wasn't there a few seconds ago. "Do you guys feel that?" i ask surprised at what i feel. the wind makes my back shiver as the wind swirls through the back of my neck and down my shirt.

"It wasn't here a second ago, weird!" he jumps up and looks in every direction. "Maybe i am right!" he yells laughing as sticking his tongue out at Tyler, also jumping up and down. Tyler slams his fist on top of Dame's head and whispers something. probably shut up.

"I really don't think so Dame" i say pulling my hair out of my face. his smile turns into a frown.

"Party poopers"

"So wha-" before Tyler could finish his sentence a very loud BOOM! came from above us. i look up and see the biggest flying thing I've ever seen in my life.

"What the hell is that?" i scream over the loud noise.

"An Airplane!" Tyler yells back.

"How do you know?" Dame joins in.

"Because Grandpa gave me a book about them," he closes his eyes for a few seconds and then reopens them. "There from the Capital!" i am too shocked to say anything. have they finally forgotten? wanting peace between each other? i hope so cause it's been awhile.

"How would you know?" I say.

he glances at us both before looking back at the plane, but before he can speak Dame says "Because that Cain guy was wearing the same symbol right? and he warned us there coming"

* * *

I never thought my brother could actually say something smart. he usually talks before thinking, and is one of those street smart people but not school or nerd smart. But what came out of his mouth just seconds before was probably the smartest thing he's ever said. Of course everything he does say may sound smart coming from his friends but today he proved himself not dumb.

I stare at Dame with utter shock, from two things. One he spoke something smart, and two what his words mean. "So that was the first time I've ever heard you speak something smart" Tyler says smirking and looking at Dame with a somewhat silly expression and somewhat serious expression.

"Tyler, not the time," i chime in "We should head back," i pause to give one last look at what Tyler calls it an airplane. It's white surface gleams against the blazing sun, at the back there's some sort of symbol. maybe the same one on Cain's ring? "You know, i feel like today is going to get worse" Tyler and Dame glace in my direction before cleaning up the area. they both take their hunting gear and the blanket we used to sleep on. I grabbed the last handful of berries and shoved them into my hungry mouth.

"I don't get this" Tyler says with a scrunched up face. he paces back and forth with one hand rubbing his chin. "How could they possibly want to come now, after all these years?"

"I don't know, maybe they want to see Grandma and Grandpa after so long?" i just guess.

"Maybe," he doesn't look convinced. but we head down the little path that separates our hideout area from the rest of the forest. Tyler lead us through the twisty path and under the fence. we walked quietly past houses, shops, and the reapers setup stadium. I see my Dad wondering over to the crowd with his apron on and flour all over his face and arms. he doesn't know what's going on either, not good.

"Dad!" Dame calls and the rushes over to our Dad. he says some things before running back to where me and Tyler stood still. "He doesn't know what's going on, just that they have an announcement and everyone has to come out of their houses and shops"

"Interesting" we push our hunting stuff into the house and run over to the crowd, i see my Mom and Dad hugging each other. What happened?

"Mom, Dad what happened?" i ask as we reach them.

"Its so terrible!" my Mom goes into tears and my Dad has to pull her into his chest to stop from everyone else hearing her. My Mom is a strong person so for her to start crying in front of hundreds of people i know somethings wrong, and what she said terrible. i hear Tyler take a deep breath and stare at Mom and Dad.

"Dad, what's going on?" he says inching in towards them. Dame distances himself from them and stares towards the front. i follow his graze to see exactly what's terrible. On the stage between two bodyguard people is a old looking woman with grey hair and baggy eyes, her skin is rough and she's wearing a very ugly brown dress with black high-heels. she has blue eye-shadow and bright pink lipstick. i stare at the woman with interest and disgust. Who is she? What the hell is she wearing?

"Who's she?" i whisper to Dad.

"The new president of the Capital," he whispers back. i gasp and glance at her again.

"B-b-but i-its n-no-t th-e-e w-o-or-s-s-t-t t-h-h-h-i-n-n-g-g" my Mom shivers. Fear is what i see in her eyes and body movements.

"Your Grandparents are up on stage, with guns pointed at their heads" tears form in my eyes as i see what he means. Two people have six inch guns pointed at the back of my Grandparents heads, on stage, and the people are smiling. what's so funny about this? They didn't do anything wrong.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" i yell and start shoving my way through the crowd.

"Kisa!" my Dad screams after me, trying to grab hold of me. i look behind myself and regret it. The Cain guy from before grabs my whole body and starts shoving me forward and onto the stage. i shake severely and stare at everyone. what the hell have i done? i feel the breath of Cain down my back and shiver more. He's with the Capital, but why am i so upset?

"Mr. Hawthorne please bring her here," The new president says. i try kicking out of Cain's grasp but he's too strong and holds me still, while taking me toward her. i look into the crowd searching for my family, my Dad is furious, and Tyler's expression is like an angry mother bear after her cub has been taken from her. i laugh a little but as quickly as it came it disappeared and again i am full of fear. Cain stops in front of the President but keeps his arms wrapped around my waist. "So your Katniss's and Peeta's Granddaughter?" it wasn't really a question, more of a statement. but she wanted it too be a question so i would have to answer. i don't understand anything of what's going on, why my Grandparents are being violated like this but instead of speaking like most would i keep my tongue held tight and glared into her eyes. My Grandpa always told me to choose my words carefully before speaking to the Capital. "Speak girl!" she says and grabs hold of my shoulders, bringing her fingers closer together and stirring pain in my shoulders. i don't give out a gasp or yell out 'YES!' i just glare at her more, and stand my ground.

"Leave her out of this Nicole!" i hear my Grandpa say. the person with the gun hits the top of his head and he grunts.

"Peeta, i want her to tell me that she is your granddaughter or she will die," a pause. she devilishly smirks "So will your precious Katniss" she laughs and then looks back to me. "So tell me girl are you there Granddaughter?"again not a real question. i spit at her in the face and kick her in the knee. she grabs the front of my shirt and shoves me into Cain. "Stupid bitch, you'll regret this!" There's a click from behind me and i know Cain has a gun pulled to my head. i sigh and take a deep breath, counting my speeding heart. This is the end of me, but why? what have i done? these people shouldn't come here and try to kill my Grandparents and me for no reason. The person who is behind my Grandma grabs a hold of her and drags her to her feet, then clicks the gun and places it at the back of her head. "Now i will ask you one more time, your there granddaughter correct?"

i try not to show the fear on my face but it overwhelms me, with seeing my Grandma stare at me with shock and fear as well. i would say, but then what will happen? is something going to happen to me? my family? but i forget that, all i think of is Grandma and Grandpa. there love, friendship, loyalty, and long lasting pain. "Fine!" i scream. "You win, yes i am" she smiles a wide smile and nods her head to the guards. they push my Grandpa off the stage and into the crowd, then takes my Grandma and does the same.

"Perfect," is all Nicole says. she takes a long look at me before nodding and then leaving the stage with her bodyguards and the other people behind her. i am still being held by Cain; i kick behind me, feel some contact and push him off. he lets me go.

"Kisa!" my Dad yells as jumping onto the stage and tackling me with a hug, then Tyler and Dame.

"Dad i am so sorry," i can't say anything else. my throat is dry, and i feel like crying. i hate myself for yelling after Grandma and Grandpa but i had too, what would have happened if i didn't? i don't want to find out.

"You were brave, sweetheart. don't hate yourself" he kisses the top of my head and then retreats to my Mom.

"Idiot!" Tyler says plopping his fist on the top of my head. the rest of the crowd has help my Grandparents and walked away back to homes, or shops.

"You Bastard!" Dame says in a second and the next he's pushing Cain off the stage. Cain flies backwards and onto the ground and good two feet from the stage, but Dame fell with him.

"Dame!" i jump off the stage and grab hold of him. "You ok?" i ask

"Shit!" he wipes himself off and then kicks Cain in the head. "I'm fine Kisa. but you?" i just nod so the tears won't come.

"You give us a warning, and then you grab hold of my sister! and help the pres!" Tyler grabs the front of Cain's shirt and hauls him up so there eye to eye. Cain doesn't say anything and just stares at me. "You'd better speak, what the hell is up with this!"

"Maybe he's so scared of us, because he's a Capital person," Dame says. "What you can't handle people who used to be in the Hunger Games, huh?" Cain glances at Dame then back to me. we look at each other in the eyes like we did in the forest. Tyler get's so frustrated that he punches Cain in the face and storms off Dame kicks him and then follows beckoning for me to follow.

"You got what you deserved," i start walking off but he grabs onto my leg.

"I had too," i shake off his hand angry and glared at him.

"You had too, oh i can totally believe that," he has a hurt expression forming on his face. "Like i could, your a Capital person, and i am a district, we can never be together!" i don't normally blush but right now i can feel the heat warming up to my cheeks. "You know what i mean!" i say and storm off. what the hell is wrong with me? I've only known him for a day, he tried to kill me. and i am having this funny feeling in my chest. i shake it off. probably anger from before. at least i hope!

"What'd he have to say?" Tyler asks as i just walked through the front door.

"Nothing, just i had too," i don't say anything else or listen to what they have next, i climb the stairs and shuffle my feet through my bedroom door and plopped myself onto the queen sized bed. i knew something bad was going to happen and look at what did. The Capital for over a hundred years has tortured us and made us feel pain, sorrow, fear, and hunger. and who is this Nicole person? why does Grandma and Grandpa know her? after over 30 years of peace after President Snow died why is there a new President, they don't need one if they've survived this long without one. i rub my eyes to find them wet, when did i start crying. before long i am in tears and snot is running down my nose. Crap! i wipe it all off and settle into bed before anyone noticed. a knock on the door came and then the creak of the floorboards.

"Kisa!" its my Mom.

"Yeah Mom?" i don't turn around afraid she will start crying again if she see's me in tears. i have to be strong.

"Is everything alright?" the bed on one side falls in.

"Just tired" i lie.

"Ok dear" she kisses the back of my head and i hear the door close. i sigh heavily before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**OK so i hope you like my first chapter lol...it will get better but i wanted you to get a feel for the characters. thanxs**


End file.
